¿Amor?
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —Esa persona… —comenzó a hablar con su usual calma; pronunció con esa voz grave y profunda suya —, mi hermano —el rubio lo miró, y pasó por sus ojos en destello fugaz de desconcierto, ni siquiera sabía que Kyouya tuviera un hermano… ¿tan poco sabía de él? Qué patético; se dijo y sonrió de lado para sus adentros, de todos modos, el adolescente nunca hablaba de sí mismo. D18


—Esa persona… —comenzó a hablar con su usual calma; pronunció con esa voz grave y profunda suya —, mi hermano —el rubio lo miró, y pasó por sus ojos en destello fugaz de desconcierto, ni siquiera sabía que Kyouya tuviera un hermano… ¿tan poco sabía de él? Qué patético; se dijo y sonrió de lado para sus adentros, de todos modos, el adolescente nunca hablaba de sí mismo —. Iba en secundaria —fue entonces cuando Dino supo que esta no era un conversación normal. Era extraño, desde el simple hecho de que estuviera hablando y no golpeando… —. Aquí, en esta misma escuela— una pequeña sonrisa que el italiano no supo clasificar, se posó en los labios del menor —. Recuerdo que le gustaba mucho este lugar... siempre cantaba el himno —entonces se detuvo un momento, y a murmullos comenzó a tararear la canción. Dino no pudo evitar soltar una mirada de la que se desbordó cariño. De repente, él calló—. Yo recuerdo que tenía un hermano de 15 años —prosiguió el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, sin mirar al mafioso, pero este sí lo miraba, fascinado, tratando de descifrar con todas sus ganas los sentimientos tras esa gélida voz—; iba en último año, a punto de graduarse, cuando el auto chocó —dijo escueto, como si estuviera hablando de la vida de una persona que nunca hubiera conocido, de forma indiferente… insensible. Pero el de cabellos rubios sintió un nudo denso en la garganta y una molestia en el estómago —… nunca se graduó. Permaneció con 15 años para siempre —fue hasta entonces que el japonés le miró a los ojos, con sus ojos grises como el cielo de un día nevado de invierno, filosos como la hoja de una espada. Y éste sonrío cínicamente, para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risa burlona —¿Qué sucede, Haneuma?, ¿Por qué de repente estás pálido? —se mofó. Dino lo miró muy seriamente, sin embargo no dijo nada. Hibari respiró hondo y cerró los ojos —El hermano que yo recuerdo, siempre va a ser más grande que yo… —susurró, y por un instante el Cavallone creyó que sus palabras habían temblado —Si yo me graduara y dejara Namicchu… ¿no significaría que ya soy mayor que él? —miró al techo, no obstante, no miraba al techo. Tenía los ojos muy lejanos, tanto que parecían no querer volver al presente nunca más. Dino se asustó, ahí, donde el menor estaba, no iba a ser capaz de tocarlo… sin pensarlo siquiera rodeó al de cabellos oscuros en sus brazos, muy fuerte, como si quisiera absorber todos esos recuerdos —. Si yo… —prosiguió el muchacho ignorando los brazos que le rodeaban —Si yo dejara este lugar, no podría acordarme de él nunca más… —pronunció, como si no fuera nada, pero entonces hundió su rostro en el hombro contrario —ya ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro, Haneuma —Cavallone sintió como si su corazón se desmoronara al oír esa débil y quebrada voz que jamás había oído en el guardián de la Nube. Y se escuchó un sollozo. Un sollozo provenir de la cabeza que se hundía en él. Y se sintió culpable. Culpable por la felicidad que obtuvo al darse cuenta, que Kyoya jamás le abriría su corazón a nadie como se lo acababa de abrir a él. Un sentimiento agridulce, tenerlo tan calmado entre sus brazos, sin oponer resistencia alguna al contacto, al contrario, podría jurar que incluso rogaba por su calor. Viendo una faceta de debilidad "herbívora", que el japonés no le dejaría ver jamás a nadie, a nadie más que a Dino.

—Tú amabas mucho a tu hermano, ¿no es así? —el menor se separó un poco y miró fijo a los ojos miel del otro, frente a frente. Éste no supo qué estaría pensando su alumno en aquél instante.

—¿Qué es el amor? —murmuró con cierto deje de ironía.

—Tal vez…

—¿Tal vez…?

—Lo que yo siento por ti, Kyoya…

**N/A:**Emm... sin mucho sentido, en realidad :v bastante OoC


End file.
